The present invention relates to a bariatric bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved patient support surfaces for use on a bed and an improved apparatus for controlling inflation and deflation of support surfaces on the bed.
Bariatric beds are designed for use by obese patients. Bariatric beds typically include a very heavy duty frame and side rails which can be pivoted outwardly to accommodate large patients. Obese patients confined to a bed for a long period of time are particularly susceptible to skin chafing which can lead to skin sores.
One area of an obese patient's body that is particularly susceptible to chafing is between the patient's legs. Often a caregiver will place items such as a towel between the patient's legs to keep them from rubbing together. The present invention is designed to provide an improved air cushion to reduce the likelihood of skin chafing in the legs of a patient.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cushion is provided for supporting legs of a patient on a bed. The cushion includes an air bladder having a bottom surface, a side wall, and a contoured top surface. The top surface of the air bladder has a central elevated portion configured to define first and second spaced apart zones for receiving and separating first and second legs, respectively, of the patient.
In the illustrated embodiment, the top surface includes opposite first and second elevated side portions. The central elevated portion is located between the first and second side elevated portions to form first and second recessed portions therebetween for receiving the first and second legs, respectively.
The air bladder includes a front edge and a rear edge. The first and second side elevated portions and the central elevated portion extend between the front edge and the rear edge of the top surface. In the illustrated cushion, at least one strap is coupled to the bottom surface of the air bladder. The at least one strap is configured to couple the air bladder to a deck of a bed.
Typically, when the siderails of a bed are pivoted outwardly to accommodate an obese patient, foam blocks or pillows are positioned between the patient and the siderails. Such supports tend to move and also tend to cause perspiration which can lead to skin problems. The present invention also provides an improved support surface for supporting sides of the patient.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cushion apparatus is provided for use on a bed having a frame, a body support surface located on the frame, a siderail coupled to the frame, and an air supply. The cushion apparatus includes at least one low air loss air bladder coupled to the siderail of the bed. The low air loss bladder is also coupled to the air supply. The air bladder includes at least one strap configured to couple the air bladder to the siderail.
The present invention also provides an improved apparatus for deflating air cushions on the bed. Particularly, the apparatus of the present invention automatically deflates a foot cushion of the bed as the bed frame moves to a chair orientation using a mechanical valve.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a cushion is provided for use on a foot section of an articulating deck of a bed to support the legs of a person on the bed. The foot section of the deck is movable from a generally horizontal bed position to a generally vertical chair position. The cushion includes an air bladder configured to be inflated when the deck is in its horizontal bed position and deflated when the deck is in its generally vertical chair position, a cover surrounding the air bladder, and an elastic cord coupled to the cover. The elastic cord is configured to gather the cover and the air bladder toward the foot section of the deck as the air bladder is deflated.
The illustrated cover includes a front wall, a rear wall, and spaced apart first and second side walls. The cord has a first end coupled to the rear wall of the cover adjacent the first side wall. The cord extends to the front wall adjacent the first side wall and is coupled to and extends along the front wall of the cover between the first and second side walls. A second end of the cord is coupled to the rear wall of the cover adjacent the second side wall.
In the illustrated embodiment, the elastic cord is stretched when the air bladder is inflated and retracted when the air bladder is deflated. The cover includes a bottom cover portion and a top cover portion coupled to the bottom cover portion.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.